Right and Wrong
by potter.team-jacob
Summary: A little one-shot. Jacob tells Bella his feeling for her, just one last time. He prays her mind will change.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did Bella would be with Jacob. Cuz I hate Edward. With a passion. Real vampires don't sparkle. Cuz thats gay. GO TEAM JACOB! Woo!**

**Right and Wrong.**

"Bella don't do this." He begged, tears falling fast down his cheeks.

"Jake, you don't understand. I love him. He's my life." I said. A cry escaped his lips. And it was the cry of a broken man. A man with nothing left to lose. My stomach churned. I was hurting him again. I was breaking his heart.

"No he isn't Bella. Not anymore. He used to be nut not anymore." He took a step forward, he eyes searching my face. "He left you Bella. He didn't want you anymore. He left you broken and alone. And you came to me." He drew closer still, his eyes never leaving mine. "You came to _me_ Bells! And I saved you. I put every piece of your heart back together. And Bells between all our laughs, long talks, jokes, and stupid little fights, I fell in love with you. And I fell hard! I have given you everything, Bells. Im in love with you. So completely in love with you Isabella Swan. And you love me to. You love me just as much as you love him, Bells. Why can't you see that?"

I was speechless. His eyes dropped to the ground. His tears fell from his eyes. He was right. I do love him. And after all I've put him through he still loves me. I stared at him for a while. His eyes still pierced the ground, avoiding my gaze. It should have been him. He was my sun, my home, my savior, my light, my love. I wish he could see what was goning on in my head. I wish he could see all the thoughts and memories racing in my mind. I knew he could hear the rapid beating in my chest. But I wish he knew it was beating for him.

"Jake," His head shot up at my words. "You're right. I do love you. So much, Jake." I saw a glint of hope flash across his face. "But you don't understand. I can't love you Jake. It's wrong."

"How is loving me wrong, Bella?" He said, closing the space between us and grasping my hands.

"It's wrong because I'm with Edward. I...I can't. I'm not supposed to love two people. It's wrong for us to be in love with each other."

His hands left mine and went to caress my face. He then said, in such a serious tone it took me by surprise. "Bella, if loving you is wrong, then I don't want to be right! You're my world, Bells. My world, my life, my everything. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. Nothing I wouldn't be for you. Nothing is going to change. Even if you marry Edward, I will still love you. I know you think I'll imprint and forget about you but it won't happen–"

"Jake, you don't know that." I said, cutting him off.

"Yes I do Bell!" He said harshly, stepping impossibly closer. "You don't get it, do you? I don't see anyone else, Bells. I only see you! Believe me I've tried to forget about you, but I can't. Your face is the only thing I see, your voice is the only thing I hear, and your skin is the only thing I feel. Every girl I see, I see you. Now tell me, how can I imprint when it's not even them I see?"

His words hit me hard. He would never be happy without me. If I leave him I might as well be putting a bullet through his head. He won't survive. I don't even know if I'LL survive without him.

"Answer me, Bella." He pushed. I saw determination in his tear filled eyes.

"I...I don't know." I stuttered.

"Exactly. Now look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to be with me." He stared hard at me. I looked away from his intense gaze. He, however, simply moved so his face was once again in my line of sight.

I didn't look in his eyes. I looked at every part of his face. His nose, lips, cheeks, eyebrows, forehead, just not his eyes.

His voice dropped to a harsh whisper. "Dammit Bella. Tell you don't want me. Look me in the eye and tell me. I dare you."

My eyes shot up to meet his. I was so ready to tell him just what he wanted to hear. To rub it in his face. To get him off my back. But I couldn't. My eyes met his and I couldn't. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. A smug grin formed on his lips.

"You cant. Can you?" I said nothing. I simply continued to stare at him. His grin turned to an all out smile. _My_ smile. His head dipped down, his forehead resting of mine. "You want to be with me. Don't you?" All I could do was nod. Words still failed me. His smile only grew wider. "I knew you loved me more Bells." He leaned farther down and captured my lips in his.

My heart soared. This was our third first. Our second _real_ kiss. And he still had the same affect on me. MY breath caught in my throat, my body shuddered, my heart raced, and my skin grew hot. I couldn't help myself. I kissed him back. My hands went to his neck, one wrapped in his short black hair, trying desperately to pull him closer. "I love you." He murmured against my lips. "I love you too, Jake. Im so sorry. I hated hurting you. Ill never hurt you anymore Jake. Im sorry."

Our kiss slowly came to a stop. Jake began to pull away, but I wasn't ready for the lose on contact. So I leaned forward prolonging the connection. He chuckled at my attempts. "Bells," he whispered. My eyes opened to meet his. I saw such love and desire there. And I knew instantly I was making the best choice. I guess I don't want to be right anymore either. Now I just have to explain to Edward...

**YAY! Happy ending. A quick one-shot. Hope you liked it. Please review it would really help my confidence.**


End file.
